Ajimu Najimi
Character Name: 'Ajimu Najimi, Anshin'in-san '''Universe Name: 'Medaka Box '''Status in regards to the plot: Supporting, sometimes antagonist, sometimes protagonist Tier in the series: #1 Gender: '''Female '''Powers and Abilites: '''Just about everything. Has 12,858,051,967,633,862 different abilities to do just about anything. Super speed, strength, durability, space flight, you name it, she probably has it. Oh and she's also immortal. '''Destructive Capability: '''Star Level '''Speed: '''Omnipresence '''Intelligence: '''more or less Omniscient, can break the fourth fall '''Stamina: no limit shown Durability: '''At least town level, 1/10 of the world's population ''is ''Anshin'in-san '''Race: '''Not Equal '''Occupation: '''Flask Plan Leader, Universal troll '''Range: '''Universal '''Weakness: None Accuracy: 'With everything she can do, it's better to ask what she can't hit '''Standard Equipment: 'Shiranui Hanten '''Notable Abilities: Superhuman Physiology: Even being sealed by the combination of Kumagawa's Book Maker and All Fiction, Ajimu seems to have great strength. She has crushed the ground by just stepping on it. Ajimu has also carried a soccer goal all the way to the top of the clock tower using only one hand. Ajimu is shown to be incredibly fast, to have dodged both the attacks of Zenkichi and Emukae simultaneously without effort while doing a sideways peace sign. Abnormalities and Minuses Multiple Skill User: Ajimu does not have one specific Abnormality or Minus. Instead she has an insurmountable amount of distinct Abnormalities and Minuses (7,932,135,441,523,222 Abnormalities and 4,925,916,526,110,643 Minuses, for 12,858,051,967,633,865 skills in total). After giving Hundred Gauntlets to Kumagawa and later Parasite Seeing to Zenkichi, her total drops to 12,858,051,967,633,863 skills. She later takes back Hundred Gauntlets from Kumagawa and returns his original Minus to him, raising the total amount to 12,858,051,967,633,864 skills. This suggests that while she possessed Kumagawa's original Minus, she could not use it. While under the influence of Kumagawa's Book Maker sealing her abilities, Ajimu cannot use the totality of her skills. Once Book Maker's seal completely fades away, she becomes capable of using her full skill set once again. After she is killed by Iihiko, she meets Kumagawa in the dream classroom to give him Hundred Gauntlets and Unskilled. This decreases her total to 12,858,051,967,633,862 skills. At present, Ajimu has demonstrated or explained 817 different skills. Parasite Seeing (欲視力, Parasaito Shīingu): Ajimu had an enhanced vision that granted her the ability to see what others saw through their own eyes. This also allowed her to see how others view the world and understand how they think. In the dream world, she was able to restore Zenkichi's eyesight after Kumagawa blinded him with All Fiction (a feat Kumagawa admits he himself could not do), by passing on her Parasite Seeing to him. Hundred Gauntlets (手のひら孵し, Handoreddo Gantoretto): A skill that reverses causality. Kumagawa claims that Ajimu's powers were god-like, and states that his Minus, All Fiction, was born from what she gave him. Kumagawa acquired All Fiction three years prior to the beginning of the series, when he attacked Ajimu. At that time, he lost his original Minus, but instead gained Ajimu's ability Hundred Gauntlets, which developed into All Fiction. Lip Service (口写し, Rippu Sābisu): By kissing someone, Ajimu is capable of switching their current ability with another that she possesses. She uses this ability to return Kumagawa's original Minus to him, taking back Hundred Gauntlets in the process. She can only retrieve abilities she gave out so she cannot take back a modified skill like Kumagawa's. Alibi Block (腑罪証明, Aribai Burokku): Described as a gentle skill by Ajimu, she can appear wherever and whenever she wants, including physical locations such as: in a locked room, in space, in heaven, or in hell, as well as metaphysical places such as: inside a dream, inside a heart, or even inside people. Death Block '(死延足, ''Deddo Burokku): Ajimu has eternal life, and has lived for over two hundred years, as she claims to be the founder of both Hakoniwa Academy and the Flask Plan. '''Live Zero (無効脛, Raifu Zero): Ajimu can nullify any skill she desires, even Medaka's The End. Standing Ovation (手の舞足の踏むところを知らず, Sutandeingu Obēshon): A skill which Ajimu claims can negate the effect of Parasite Seeing. Mirror Juvenile (身気楼, Miraa Jubunairu): An ability which tampers with a person's sense of perception, allowing Ajimu to appear to them however she wishes. Five Forks '(五本の病爪, Faibu Fōkas''): A skill that inflicts diseases onto anyone that is scratched by the user's claws; the Five Forks is a skill that manipulates aliments. Ajimu has never displayed this skill herself, having bestowed it upon Aoki Aka, along with the mission to prevent anyone at Hakoniwa Academy from dying. This particular skill has been confirmed to be a Minus. '''Door To Door (口区間, Doa To Doa): An ability which allows Ajimu to "travel through time" by bringing herself and others into the dream world where they appear at different stages in their lives. While Ajimu seems capable of entering the dream world freely on her own, to send other people there, she must first kiss them. Give Up-Down (逆転掌訴, Gibu Appu Daun): An ability which allows Ajimu to cling to high ceilings (even upside down). Count Up (指折り確認, Kaunto Appu): The ability to count large numbers of items. Ajimu uses it to count all the skills she uses. You want the rest? Go to the Medaka Box Wiki, there's alot of em and I don't know how to use show/hide code. Other: She constantly breaks the 4th wall and is the main reason for everything that happens before the time skip. Also she alone is enough for anything and everything in the HST, except maybe with the Book Maker seal Battle History in The Arena: Wins: ''' Fairy Tail '''Loses: Category:Character Profile Category:Character Profile/Medaka Box